¿Qué sabes tú, lo que es el dolor?
by xPrincessxBright
Summary: los Kaulitz....twincest....
1. Chapter 1

_-¡Son ellos!, son ellos_ – grita una chica jalando a otras dos. Logran interceptar el paso a los gemelos en uno de los pasillos del hotel.

_-Oh …. por Dios_ –dice emocionada , una de las fans -_son los Kaulitz, wow Toooooom – _grita explotándole el tímpano a cualquiera que este a mil metros a la redonda

Tom sonríe diplomáticamente y con un gesto clave, hace señas para que se acerque alguien de seguridad hacia ellos.

_-Tom oye que guapo eres_– dice abriendo su blusa–_me puedes autografiar acá – _dice enseñándole sus enormes senos al de rastas.

_-Gracias linda, Claro, ¿cual es tu nombre? –_responde Tom, tomando el marcador que le tiende uno de seguridad.

_-Soy Maguie_ – dice la chica con voz sugestiva

Bill observa la escena autografiando a las otras dos chicas unas revistas.

_-Será posible que deje que nos tomen unas fotos con ustedes _-pregunta una de las fans

_-No tenemos tiempo en otr...–_ dice Bill caminando rápido, hacia la salida del hotel.

_-¡Bill...-_llama Tom casi de un grito- _no seas tan estricto…….llegaremos a tiempo a la sesión de fotos_ -agrega Tom tapando la pesaderia de su gemelo, le quita la cámara a la chica y se la entrega a uno de seguridad - T_ómanos unas fotos con Maguie y sus amigas, seguramente será un buen recuerdo_ -agrega Tom diplomáticamente

_-¡Que emoción Bil!l_ – grita una de las fans

_-Wow si que emoción soy yo_ - responde sarcásticamente el pelinegro, pero nadie cae en cuenta de sus majaderías su secreto es hechizarlas con su encantadora sonrisa.

_-Eres un chico muy afortunado aparte de lindo, tienes un hermano gemelo es como ser perfecto dos veces-_le halaga una de las chicas.

_-¡Uy!... si que afortunado soy..pero sabes que, Tom es tan lindo que si quieres te lo regalo!_ – responde Bill pesadamente. Ella se sonroja y aguarda silencio.

Terminan de tomar las fotos y los conducen a la camioneta.

_-Ufff eso fue duro_ – comenta Tom, en la camioneta.

_-Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado a ese griterío_ - apunta Dave

_-No hablaba de eso, pero dejémoslo ahí_ - dice Tom quedando sumergido en un pesado silencio

_-Esto va a ser rápido chicos…. una sesión de fotos…… una pequeña entrevista y se acabo. Deben comprender no cualquier día Bravo tiene planeada una portada para los Kaulitz twins._

_-No te expliques tanto Dave……. tranquilo, es parte de los "beneficios" de ser gemelos_ – dice Bill contemplando sus perfectas uñas blancas.

Llegan a la entrevista y bajan de la camioneta... otras fans mas en la entrada Tom pasa firmando autógrafos y Bill hace otro tanto ...entran al edificio de Bravo… saludos obligatorios, se toman fotos con algunas chicas y se dirigen a la locación designada para tomar las fotos de la portada.

Se dirigen al camerino y su staff personal comienza a colocar en los percheros la ropa que usaran los gemelos en la sesión de fotos. Se cambian de ropa en silencio, Tom se siente muy incomodo ante el hecho que el loro de su hermano no le haya dirigido la palabra en todo el día...

_-¡Bill! _- llama la atención Tom

_-¿Que quieres?_ – responde el pelinegro, mientras chequea su perfecto maquillaje en el espejo

_-¿Un twin special moment antes de la sesión? _–propone sonriéndole

_-No se a que te refieres_ - dice Bill volteando la cara, sin que la dulce sonrisa del de rastas provoque la mínima reacción en el

_-Vamos …Bill has estado muy raro ¿que tienes? – _pregunta el mayor de los Kaulitz

_-Nada, solo no se de que jodidos hablas_

_-Pues fácil Bill platiquemos algo de niños o…… no se hagamos algo…… no podemos tomarnos fotos con esa acti..._

_-Chicos por favor muévanse_ -dice Dave presionándolos -_ya esta el fotógrafo y toda la gente lista_

_-¡Apúrate Tom! quieres, pareces niña. Cada vez te tardas mas en arreglarte, para verte igual_ - es lo ultimo que dice Bill antes de salir del camerino

Tom intercambia una mirada con Dave y sonríe ocultando su malestar con el último comentario. Sale tras su hermano y llegan al staff de la revista.

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fabián_ -dice el fotógrafo acercándose a los gemelos y dándoles la mano-_Les explico la idea de la portada es reflejar gráficamente lo que digan en la entrevista, vamos a hablar de su conexión y ese tipo de cosas….entonces vamos a tomarlas fotos en varias locaciones y cambios de ropa……. ehh creo que no necesitan mucha ayuda para posar tengo entendido que lo hacen con natur..._

_-Lamento decirte que este_ - interrumpe Bill mientras señala a Tom - _no es nada fotogénico así que tu trabajo te va a costar_

_-Oye Bill_-dice Tom volteándolo a ver. Mientras el pelinegro ni siquiera se digna en devolverle una mirada, Tom comprende que con esa actitud diga lo que diga son palabras al vacio.

Quince minutos después la sesión es un desastre... Dave esta claramente avergonzado los gemelos no han sonreído en ninguna foto, el ambiente se a tornado tan tenso por no contar lo tiesos que están ante la cámara, el staff de bravo se mueve de un lado para otro…… saben lidiar con divas y rock stars pero nunca con gemelos peleando tal cuales niños y a eso agregarle que uno es una diva y el otro un rockstar

_-Ya se_ - dice Fabián -_pongamos música, así los chicos se relajan. Alguien trae la música de los muchachos_...

_-Si -_ dice Dave llevándole un disco de TH

_-Wuju_ - dice Bill burlonamente -_algo diferente para empezar_

Empieza a sonar al fondo Schei ……..pero nada cambia la cara estirada de Bill.

_-Ok mmm Bill_ - llama la atención Fabián- _necesito que te acerques más a tu hermano _

_-Mmmmm……no lo creo somos gemelos, no siameses_ - responde Bill sin moverse un paso

_-Mjm lo que pasa es que es un especial de ustedes y la idea ori..._

_-Si, si perdón_- se disculpa Tom acercándose el a Bill

_-No te pegues tanto idiota_- dice Bill sonriéndole hipócritamente

_-Bill ya calmat..._

_-¡Cállate! O no me puedo concentrar en las fotos_ - dice Bill

Cinco minutos después y las cosas aparentemente se van componiendo, aunque las tomas siguen sin servir Bill sonríe mas a la cámara pero su sonrisa sigue siendo tensa, y a Tom no se le puede sacar ni un esbozo de sonrisa.

-_Probemos un cambio de ropa- _dice Fabián resignándose -_ muchachos descansen un minuto, vamos a poner otra locación – _ordena al staff de Bravo

_Si.. si como digas_ – responde el pelinegro

Dave esta realmente avergonzado con el staff de bravo, Bill es un profesional no comprende que le pasa.

_-Natalie_ - llama Bill de un grito-_ tráeme mi cambio de ropa por favor._

_-¡Ah si!... ¿ y donde te piensas cambiar?_ - dice Dave empujándolo al camerino- _Natalie quédate acá gracias_- refuta Dave entrando con los gemelos al camerino, con la clara intención de regañarlos

El cambio de ropa esta programado. Tom voltea a ver a Bill necesita cambiarse de gorra

_-¿Podrías ayudarme con mis rastas?_ - pregunta Tom

Bill se dirige a la puerta abre y grita –_ Natalie-_

_-Mande_- dice la rubia asistente llegando al camerino

_-Tom necesita ayuda con sus rastas por favor-_ordena el pelinegro

_-Claro_ -dice ella llegando a Tom

_-No, Natie…. gracias no te molestes_ -rechaza Tom muy molesto- _yo puedo solo gracias..._

El mayor de los Kaulitz se dirige al espejo, dejando salir un suspiro resignado, todo el mundo sabe que Tom odia que le toquen el pelo y nadie excepto Bill sabe como acomodarle las rastas

Bill lo ve de reojo Tom se esta haciendo tres mil bolas y no puede ajustarse la gorra

_-Haber quita_ - dice Bill llegando a Tom arrebatándole la gorra - _siéntate ahí_ - Tom se sienta obedientemente sin tan siquiera objetar nada

Bill toma una coleta y una a un jala las rastas de Tom con fuerza

_-ay_

_-ghr_

_-uffff_

_-au_

Es lo que se oye a cada tirón violento que Bill da al cabello de Tom.

_-Bill_- llama Dave sugerentemente presenciando la escena, consiente del daño que Bill le esta haciendo a Tom.

_-¡Sabes que!_ - dice Bill ignorando a su manager mientras le coloca la coleta duro - ¡_deberías de aprender a componerte estas porquerías solo!_ - dice jalando mas duro- S_i no…. no las uses_

_-¡Ay Bill! …es enserio….¡ me estas lastimando!-_se queja por fin Tom.

_-¡No me digas!, que pena_ - responde Bill irónico - _pásame la gorra y deja de quejarte_

Tom le da la gorra a su gemelo y este se la coloca. -_Gracias_ -dice Tom, arrepentido de haberle pedido ayuda

Salen nuevamente y Dave no pudo regañarlos. No ha podido obtener la atención de los gemelos en medio de cada pelea.

En toda la locación solo se encuentran un solo sillón.

-_Haber chicos ¿que les parece esta idea?, a mi me suena bien que uno se siente en el respaldo con las piernas abiertas y el otro sentado en el sillón ¿que piensan?_ – dice Fabian, a quien no se le ocurrió otra forma de que posen juntos sin que estén al lado, tal vez logra que dejen de pelear un poco.

-_Si….. si esta bien- _dice Bill con el entusiasmo mas fingido que haya podido actuar, sentándose en el sillón

_-¿Y por que yo arriba?_ - dice Tom molesto

-¡_Por que yo ya me senté! y a menos que me muevas no me quito de aquí_ - responde el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada retadora.

Los productores entrevistadores y en si todo el staff no dejan de intercambiar miradas

_-Chicos...-_trata de llamar su atención dave

Tom toma del brazo a Bill obligándolo a pararse_- me siento yo, dije –_

-¡_No! tu no te sientas lo hago yo_ -grita Bill, empujando a su hermano

-_Ya te dije que no_ - dice Tom sentándose y Bill cayendo encima de el simultáneamente -¡ _que te quites dije!_ - grita Bill

_-No me quito mierda -_dice Tom empujando a su gemelo del sillón

_-Eres un imbécil Tom Kaulitz lo sabias_ - dice Bill tirándose encima de Tom. Finalmente caen al piso

Bill cae encima de Tom pero con sus pocas fuerzas no logra mantenerse arriba. Rodan un poco por el piso.

Dave con un gesto llama a los de seguridad de Th, llegan hacia ellos separándolos

_-Eres el mas jodido imbécil del mundo- _señala el pelinegro

_-No se…. que te pasa- _responde Tom

_-Jodete Tom…….. jodete_ - dice Bill mientras le tira un poco de agua al rostro de su hermano

_-Mierda Bill_ –dice el de rastas, limpiándose el rostro

_-Cállense los dos ahora_ - grita dave

_-Vamos al camerino_- ordena Dave, al tiempo se voltea y dice -_discúlpenos por favor_ - al equipo de bravo. Los de seguridad los llevan al camerino y salen.

_-Siéntense por favor –_pide Dave, tratando de calmarse ya que el numerito que acaban de hacer puede causar problemas fuertes para toda la banda

Los dos se sientan, Bill se arrincona en un sillón mientras Tom al fin hecho una furia, va al lado de Dave.

_-¿Pueden explicarme, que paso ahí? – _pregunta un Dave, extremadamente molesto.

_-No se en realidad….. No lo se-_ dice Tom-_ este ha estado así desde esta mañana_

_-No paso nada_ - dice Bill escondiendo su cara - _solo fue una pelea de hermanos como siempre_- aclara el pelinegro

_-No nunca habías llegado a lo físico menos en público_- le grita Tom

_-¿Yo? el que me toco fuiste tu tarado ni recuerdas lo que haces-_dice Bill parándose

_-Bill has estado insultándome todo el maldito día_- grita Tom llegando frente a su gemelo

_-No te me acerques Tom te lo advierto_ - amenaza Bill

_-¡Oigan! pagamos gente de seguridad para que los cuide de las fans, no de ustedes mismos no puedo volver a salir a llamarlos para que los separen estamos dando un show en una puta revista-_

_-Entonces no los llames deja que este cerdo me golpee_- grita Bill pateado la pierna de Tom para que se aleje de el

Tom cierra los ojos de dolor y se soba la pierna esta perdiendo mas la paciencia... no se quiere permitir eso sabe que si pierde el control el si puede lastimar a Bill…..

_-Tom….Tom_ -grita Bill- _veme a los ojos animal_

_-¡Mierda! ¿ Bill qué te pasa?_

_-Pasa…… pasa que te detesto_ - le grita con la cara roja llena de furia

Tom siente un golpe al corazón, sabe que Bill no esta hablando en serio pero lo lastima su actitud …….sus palabras…..Tom no soporta mas y toma a Bill por un brazo y va a cruzarle el rostro con un golpe pero en el instante para la mano en el aire lo suelta y se quita la gorra tirándola contra el suelo pateándola.

Dave se para sin saber que hacer.

Y las lagrimas de Bill no se dejan esperar…….. Llora por fin sonoramente y el corazón de Tom se parte………. si hay algo que Tom no soporta son las lagrimas de Bill.

Bill por fin se abraza de un cojín del sillón y llora.

Tom no puede distinguir lo que siente en el pecho, sus emociones se ven interferidas por la conexión ………siente lo que Bill esta sintiendo…pero como distinguir que es lo que siente él mismo……………solo siente rabia…. dolor ... ¡amor!...confusión…..¿ que diablos tiene su hermano?

_Bill tenemos que solucionar esto_ - dice Tom obligándose a respirar profundo

Bill asiente con una mueca y dice - _Dave sal de aquí por favor y júrame que pase lo que pase no entras hasta que salgamos -_

_Chicos y que se supone que exp..._

_-¡Por favor!_- dice Tom respaldando a Bill

Dave sale del camerino sintiéndose un completo inútil. El manager siente mil miradas puestas en el fijamente todo el staff de Bravo lo ve con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

_-Eh…todo solucionado_ – dice fingiendo seguridad- _solo necesitan unos minutos solos y asunto concluido._

Tom se acerca a la manecilla y pone llave para asegurarse que no entrara nadie

_-¿qué hice?_ - pregunta Tom. Pero Bill no puede dejar de llorar

_-Bill no llores por favor…..-_dice el de rastas tratando de no quebrarse

_-Bill por favor no llores – _dice Tomcasi suplicando acercándose al sillón donde Bill esta abrazado al cojín -_sabes lo que me duele cuando lloras_

_-¿Que sabes tú de dolor Tom Kauliz?_ – refuta el pelinegro

_-Bill con esa acti..._

_-¿Sabes lo que me duele cuando desapareces por las noches?...¡Eso …Tom eso es dolor!-_ grita por fin Bill liberando la rabia que a acumulado durante tanto tiempo

_-Sabes lo que duele cuando todas las canciones las escribes para la misma persona cuando se las cantas y cuando esa persona no tiene más que una escueta mueca en su rostro…¡eso es dolor!-_

_-¿De que hablas, Bill?-_

_-Sabes lo que duele esperar que me des una mirada solo una tom no espero mas de ti que una puta mirada-_

Tom ve el dolor de Bill en sus ojos, siente como cada palabra de su gemelo va llena de reproche, va a interrumpirlo _-Bill de_

_-¡Calla Tom!, ¿Sabes lo que duele oír…cuando dices si.. si yo también te quiero al teléfono a cualquier mujerzuela que se te ofrece?, ¿Sabes tan siquiera que es querer?... Tom Kaulitz, acaso lo sabes – _reclama el pelinegro con lagrimas rodando por su rostro

_-Bill de que mierdas estas hablando-_dice Tom yendo a su lado

_-Hablo…..hablo Tom….. de que... – _dice el menor de los Kaulitz con la mirada perdida

_-¿estas celoso? – _adivina Tom descifrando lo que esta en el corazón de su hermano

_-Si...-_dice Bill sentándose abatido al sillón, sintiéndose vulnerable sabiendo que con ese Sí no era necesario explicarle mas a Tom, su conexión le dejaría saber que sentimiento crecía dentro de el.

Tom esta parado cerca del sillón, congelado no puede moverse esta simplemente con la mente en cero.

_-¡Ayer! ……….. Te vi Tom, …..Ayer por fin te vi, te oí_ _………….he ignorado todo….. por que siempre te has alejado ………has hecho tus porquerías lejos….. pero ayer_ -dice Bill parándose hacia el _- ayer estabas tan malditamente caliente animal_ - dice golpeando la espalda de Tom, - ¿_Por_ _que tuviste que llevarla a nuestra habitación?_

_- Bill yo – _

_-¡Tú!.. nada Tom eres el cerdo mas egoísta del mundo... estaba durmiendo cuando te oí en la sala de la suite con ella...oírte gemir..Decir su nombre...oírte decir…. te quiero …si Tom un te quiero a nadie..lo dijiste como que si nada ... oírte con ella, no te importo que la puerta hacia nuestra habitación fuera transparente, por que eres tan egoísta Tom_ – dice Bill llorando mas fuerte - _verte atravez de la puerta encima de ella y tratar de borrar su imagen luego encima de ti….Tom eso es dolor, así que no vuelvas a hablar de dolor Tom… ¡no a mi!_

Tom sintió una oleada de frío en la espalda, no podía fingir no entender a Bill, ¡su gemelo estaba enamorado de el! Esa era la noticia que le rebotaba en el cerebro

_Bill por favor deja de llorar_ -repitió una vez mas tom

_No puedo_ -sollozo Bill, yendo nuevamente al sillón.

_-Tenemos que hablar de esto_ - dijo tom dándose por vencido y al fin cayendo abatido en el sillón de enfrente de Bill.

_-No quiero hablar………… no quiero tus razones Tom Kaulitz…… no quiero saber por que no puedo amarte…… no me interesa Dios….. ni moral no me interesan………. las opiniones de nadie y no _

_quiero hablar de eso…… por que no quiero que te escudes en nada para romperme el corazón y decirme lo que yo ya se-_

Los ojos de tom estaban llenos de lágrimas y al fin una rodo por su mejilla.

_-¿Qué es lo que ya sabes?– _pregunto limpiándola rápidamente, no podía permitirse quebrarse no ahora

_-¡Que no me amas de la misma manera!..._ _puedo sentirlo_ -dijo Bill llorando a un mas desesperado

Tom se paro y fue hacia el sillón donde estaba Bill se puso de rodillas frente a él, las lagrimas de Tom ya no pudieron esperar salían a borbotones por sus ojos

_Bill..._dijo tomando una de las finas manos entre las de el -_Yo se que es dolor…. cuando no puedo devolverte una mirada por que soy débil ante ti, cuando me reconozco totalmente perdido en tu respiración en mi oído cuando me cantas………_

_- Yo se lo que es dolor cuando me descubrí por las noches llamando tu nombre _

-_Yo se lo que es dolor cuando supe que tenia que renunciar a ti por que la maldita vida decidió que lo que sentía por ti era sucio y obscuro, y no sabía que pensarías tu de eso_

-_Yo se lo que es dolor cuando dejas escapar tus coquetas sonrisas con el mundo, y tu mano se posa en mi, yo se lo que es dolor cuando mi boca se seca y mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas al verte con alguien tan solo hablando _

_-Yo se lo que es dolor cuando alucino con tu cuerpo junto al mío por las noches_

_-Yo se lo que es dolor, cuando me prometí respaldarte al enfrentar el mundo y yo fui quien te falle_

_-Yo se lo que es dolor cuando tardo horas en reaccionar cuando tu olor me embriaga al tenerte cerca_

_Te fallo la conexión_ -rio Tom entre lagrimas - _por que yo también siento lo mismo por ti. _Dijo al fin con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus manos enredadas con las de su hermano.


	2. Pagarè tu dolor

**Bill**

_Te fallo la conexión, por que yo también siento lo mismo por ti – _dijo sin levantar el rostro pero con la voz totalmente quebrada.

_-Tomy vas a tener que repetir eso que dijiste, creí escuchar que tu sientes lo mismo por mi_ -dije impulsivamente zafando una de mis manos para tomarle su húmedo rostro mientras lo obligo que me vea a los ojos_- ¿Estas llorando? _

_-Solo tengo miedo_ -

Mientras a mi todo lo que dijo me rebota en el cerebro "Yo se lo que es dolor cuando dejas escapar tus coquetas sonrisas con el mundo" –_Tom, ¿tú sientes celos de mi?_

_-Todo el tiempo a cada minuto, cada mirada de deseo que dirigen hacia ti me lastima, ¿Qué saben ellos lo que es desearte? ¿Qué saben ellos lo que es amarte? ¿Qué sa…._

_-Tú,…¿ tú me amas?-_ interrumpo tartamudeando

_-Es obvio –_

_-No Tom no era obvio para mi, por que no dijiste nada_ – pregunto molesto cuando vino otra de sus frases a mi mente_ "Cuando supe que tenia que renunciar a ti por que la maldita vida decidió que lo que sentía por ti era sucio y obscuro"_ - _Tom crees que lo que sientes por mi es sucio -_

_-Sabes que lo es …._

_-No-_digo tratando de controlar mi grito mientras me paro y me voy hacia el otro lado de la habitación no quiero pensar que el amor es sucio menos el que yo tengo por el,-_No, lo que yo siempre he sentido por ti a sido puro _

_-Me refiero a la sociedad las reglas las……._

_-¿Desde cuando las reglas nos han importado Tom? Te lo dije una vez ya, a mi no me importa lo que nadie tenga que opinar aquí_

_-Si tu estas dispuesto- _dice acercándose a mi

_-Lo estoy-_

_-Mierda estamos hechos un lio, Bill que vamos a hacer -_pregunta descontrolado-_ ya lo dije ya no hay vuelta atrás ya lo dijiste, ya lo sabemos esto puede tirar a la mierda nuestra relación si no hacemos las cosas bien-_sus manos por primera vez se colocan en mis caderas, cierro los ojos es una sensación diferente a mi cuerpo, nunca había dejado ver la excitación que me provocaba tenerlo cerca, mi pulso se acelero considerablemente mis manos tomaron las de el obligándolo a soltarme –_ No Tom sabes que tenemos que hablar antes, no voy a dejar que llevemos esto como un simple e idiota impulso_

_-Es amor estúpido -_dice molesto_ –no es un impulso_

_-Bueno entonces tratémoslo como lo que es amor y no impulso tu mismo lo dijiste, esperemos a que hablemos en el hotel, estas de acuerdo conmigo- _pregunto sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

_-Tenemos gente afuera odiándonos por lo que acabamos de hacer, por de pronto tenemos que dar la cara en esa sesión luego hablaremos de esto –_ responde. Sus ojos rojos me lastiman odio cuando a llorado.

_-Deja Tom yo voy a hablar con ellos y para mientras descansa un rato tus ojos_ -digo llegando a él, mientras beso sus ojos y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo.

**NARRADOR**

Una hora había pasado desde que los gemelos permanecían a puerta cerrada en el camerino, el pobre Dave parecía un monigote mas que su manager no se atrevía a abrir la puerta mucho menos a tocar para que salieran.

El staff de Bravo no dejaba de mirarlo inquisidoramente y la seguridad estaba atenta a salir corriendo en dirección del camerino a la menor instrucción del manager. Pero el silencio que provenía de adentro era sepulcral, los nervios consumían a todo el equipo. En especial a Dave ya que Fabián no era solo un fotógrafo de renombre, era el director de Arte de Bravo no se le podía tratar de la forma en que los gemelos lo estaban tratando pensaba Dave castigándose cada segundo más. Este percibía la ansiedad de Dave, se acerco _-¿Quieres algo de tomar?_–ofreció amablemente.

_-No gracias- _dijo en una mueca.

_-Vamos Dave relájate, por parte de Bravo todo esta bien, en este estudio pasa cada cosa recuerda hemos tenido cada Diva por aquí que una pelea mínima entre hermanos es una nada, por que es mínima verdad –_ pregunto deseando saber más un artículo desenmascarando la "supuesta perfecta relación entre los gemelos" vendería muy bien si descubría algo candente.

_-Claro, sabes han tenido tanta presión, llevo días sin dejarlos dormir en paz y aparte tuvieron una situación familiar y no han podido ir a casa, prácticamente es mi culpa cargarlos al borde de la locura –_ excuso Dave lo mejor que pudo, no se chupaba el dedo era el manager mas exitoso de Alemania, no iba a venir cualquier idiota a tratar de sacarle algo de información a él, menos sobre sus protegidos.

_-Vez entonces tranquilízate que…. - _ su platica se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta del camerino abriéndose, y al anden de la puerta aparecía Bill con un rostro realmente sereno.

_-Que nadie entre al camerino –_ordeno sin voltear a ver y con un dulce tono de voz, con el cual seria imposible desobedecerle. Se dirigió a paso seguro hacia su manager que conversaba con Fabian.

-_Fabián_- dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano- _Necesito disculparme con ustedes por el momento que les he hecho pasar, deben saber que soy un profesional y nunca antes había perdido el control de esa forma. Mi hermano y yo lamentamos cualquier inconveniente por el tiempo que han perdido y ofrecemos dar una entrevista mensual a Bravo durante los próximos 4 meses y exclusivas de la banda para compensar el mal de boca que les hayamos hecho pasar. _

La sonrisa de Fabián ante dicha oferta no podía ser disimulada-_Asunto arreglado y comprendido muchachos-_ indico, cuatro meses de Tokio Hotel en Bravo le garantizaba ventas abrumadoras, cada vez que Tokio Hotel salía en la revista tiraban hasta 50,000 ejemplares de más a las ediciones regulares y se vendían sin ningún problema.

_-Muchas gracias –_dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa eclipsante – _Es un gusto trabajar con caballeros-_

-_ Dave por favor avísenos cuando todo este listo. Nos volveremos a poner el primer cambio de ropa para empezar de cero, ¿esta bien?-_dijo viendo al fotógrafo. Quien con un movimiento de cabeza asintió.

La puerta de donde estaban los gemelos se abrió de par en par el morbo la ansiedad de todos se notaba en sus rostros, el primero en salir fue Bill pero para sorpresa de los demás una mano venia aferrada a la de él…la de Tom. Al llegar al lado del staff se soltaron, el de rastas se veía muy serio.

_-Aquí hay algo de música para que logremos poner el ambiente para las fotos_-dijo Bill entregando su I-pod.

Ok empecemos índico Fabián, mientras los gemelos se colocaban en la locación, en las bocinas del lugar invadió un sonido conocido para Tom era Samy Deluxe la sonrisa de Tom no se hizo esperar viendo a su gemelo, Fabián no pudo dejar escapar ese gesto y lo capto en su cámara.

_-Tienes que estar bromeando, pusiste eso solo para mi –_ dijo Tom sabiendo que Bill odiaba el Hip Hop

–_No me hagas probar mis pasos, Tom yo amo el Hip Hop –_rio Bill moviéndose coquetamente

La carcajada de Tom no se hizo esperar _– Quieres competir–_

-_No señor, no soportaría verte perder-_ decía Bill colocando su brazo en el hombro de su hermano viendo al frente. (nuevamente Fabián estaba en las nubes solo esperaba cada pose que los gemelos le daban)

Al terminar la canción, empezó una tonada muy diferente al Hip Hop………..

_-Eso es nena –_ dijo Tom desorbitando los ojos-_ Tienes que estar bromeando_

_-No señor, todos necesitan oir a Nena_

-_Que diablos hace Whut antes de 99 red ballons-_

_-Es una lista de reproducción se llama "Kaulitz" una tuya una mía…_

_-Que clase de justicia es esa …-_reía Tom mientras Bill se colocaba tras el -_Ahora Tom pon cara de haber oído a Nena 8 horas seguidas -_dijo Bill mientras Tom endurecía su expresión a serio y subía la barbilla. Fabián capto la toma era muy fácil trabajar con los Kaulitz justo como había escuchado.

El staff de Bravo había olvidado casi por completo lo acontecido unas horas atrás el ambiente en la locación era realmente relajado y hasta divertido. Tom se colocaba tras Bill y este metía su pierna dentro de las de su hermano sonriendo.

Tres horas después, Tom y Bill abandonaban la locación con el staff de Bravo totalmente satisfecho habían dado una entrevista llena de sonrisas y datos para las fans, y la sesión de fotos había salido a pedir de boca.

Ya en la camioneta se sentaron como de costumbre solos hasta atrás, Tom esperaba algo diferente pero iban de lo mas normal no podía dar crédito a la reacción de Bill, se habían dicho todo, y el actuaba como que no hubiera pasado nada.

_-Tenemos que hablar, confiare en la palabra de Fabián que nada de lo que paso hoy saldrá de esa locación_-dijo Dave llamando la atención de los gemelos

_-Dave ni lo menciones en serio morimos de la vergüenza contigo –_respondió Bill- _vamos a compensarte lo prometo_. El manager se cruzo los brazos nuevamente y se sumió en un pesado silencio, Bill era el tipo mas profesional del mundo cuando estaba en control de la situación ni a el se le hubiera ocurrido como solucionar las cosas con el staff de Bravo y eso de las cuatro publicaciones había sido muy buen aliciente.

_-Vamos directo a la arena Gustav y Georg ya están en la prueba de sonido._ –indico Dave. Tom estaba realmente inquieto por la actitud de Bill y sabía que tendría que esperar, no podrían hablar hasta que regresaran a su habitación después del concierto.

_-¡Tokio Hotel! ¡Tokio Hotel! -_ era el grito de las fans desesperadas, ellos estaban listos para subir al escenario.

_-Que mierdas les pasa a ustedes dos –_pregunto Georg rompiendo el silencio que acostumbraban antes de subir a las tarimas

_-Nada_- respondieron a coro

_-Como que nada me preocupan, no van a subir peleando al escenario o sí_

_-No estamos peleando_ -dijo Tom seriamente, ¿ò acaso si? Pensaba en su interior.

_-NO, no estamos peleando Tom-_ reprendió Bill a su gemelo pudiendo leer la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

Dos horas después el concierto había terminado. Georg bajaba del escenario, realmente molesto. Gustav hizo otro tanto tirándose al piso mientras el castaño le ayudaba con sus acalambradas piernas. Eran amigos desde antes de conocer a los Kaulitz no tenían que hablar para saber cuando algo realmente los estaba molestando. _–Fue una completa mierda, si yo hubiera sido una fan, estaría pidiendo que me devolvieran en dinero-_ dijo el rubio cerrando sus ojos por el dolor.

Los gemelos entraron minutos después, el silencio en el camerino era pesado, nadie hablaba Georg pedía secretamente que a Gustav no se le acabara la paciencia en ese justo momento por que a "él" si lo iban a escuchar, Georg podría ignorar el hecho que los Kaulitz habían arruinado el show pero Gustav no.

_-Gran concierto no_-dijo Bill buscando alguna reacción de la banda.

_-NO para nada, fue el concierto mas basura que hemos dado, si las fans pagaran para ver eso no seriamos una banda con siete trailers de equipo_

_-Vamos Gustav ¿qué te pasa?-_

-_A mi que les pasa a ustedes dos, todo el concierto evitaron contacto, saben que las fans mueren por los segundos que juegan o hablan o algo pero se evitaron en todo el concierto tom llegaba a ti y tu huías, quiéranse o mátense como quieran pero no se traten indiferente por que pareciera que dos extraños estaban haya arriba –_ dijo molesto señalando a la puerta

_-No pasa nada –_ dijo Tom molesto

-_Algo pasa y mejor si lo solucionan ya, tenemos diez conciertos de frente y no vamos a pasarnos viendo como arruinan show tras show _– sentencio Georg

**TOM**

Mil cosas dan vueltas en mi cabeza ya no soporto esta tensión, subimos a nuestra habitación al fin un poco de privacidad pienso al mismo tiempo que me aterro, no voy a dar un paso hacia el, a estado tan extraño desde que le dije lo que siento.

Cierra la puerta tras de él mientras yo voy al mini-bar tomo una cerveza y salgo al balcón el frio de la noche me sienta delicioso. Logro ver que se dirige al baño voy por otra cerveza mientras oigo la ducha encendida me estoy hartando de sus actitudes tan extrañas.

Dos cervezas después sale del baño se ve tan fresco que da envidia _– Mi turno –_ anuncio dirigiéndome al baño terminando de un trago mi bebida _–Buenas noches Bill-_

_-Te espero tenemos que hablar –_

_-No se de que tengamos que hablar Bill, mejor duérmete – _le digo con él tono mas frio que pueda dirigirle.

_-¿Por que me contestas así?-_ pregunta en un puchero que trato de ignorar lo mejor que puedo

_-Por que no habría, te has portado tan jodidamente extraño desde que te dije que te amo, tal pareciera que no era lo que querías oír-_

_-Tomy- _trata de interrumpir

_-Nada de Tomys, Bill por una vez en tu vida ponte en mi lugar-_

_-Siempre estoy en tu lugar-_

_-No es cierto todo debe ser visto desde tu punto de vista todo, como se supone que vamos a empezar algo y a enfrentar al mundo si ni siquiera dejaste que te pusiera un dedo encima-_

Se sienta en la cama con los ojos fijos a mi, detesto como los destellos de lagrimas a punto de caer me quiebran el poco carácter que trato de sacar. _¿Y Ahora que?_

_-Nada- _dice bajándome la mirada

_-Dime, ahora por que vas a llorar tienes un arte Bill, tu me trataste tan indiferente desde que venimos y te reclamo por que quiero que hagamos esto bien y el que llora siempre eres tu_

_-No Tomy no- _dice sin poder contener sus lagrimas me llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperado. _ -Deja de llorar Bill- _digo pausadamente-_ No quiero perder la paciencia_

_-No puedo tom, no puedo -_dice parándose trata de correr hacia el balcón pero logro interceptarlo, lo jalo hacia mi pecho y logro que se abrase a mi, ahora sus lagrimas fluyen libremente mientras llora sin medida.

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- _

_Tom creo que te odio – _dice llorando

_-¿Cómo?_ -digo soltándolo mientras me doy la vuelta quiero salir de aquí-_Esa palabra es muy fuerte Bill_

_-Lo se, te amo tanto y te odio tanto Tomy, no se que hacer con lo que siento-_dice tomándome del brazo, tratando de girarme hacia el pero no lo consigue no voy a ceder.

_-Creí que íbamos a empezar algo-_

_-Tom no es tan fácil, tengo grabada en mi mente cada estúpida mujer que te llevaste de alguna fiesta, y mas aun tengo los gemidos de la puta que tuviste aquí anoche, grabados en mi mente_-dice temblando, puedo sentir su dolor -_Creíste que iba a ser tan fácil, que todo lo que paso no cuenta que todo el dolor que he sentido no nos afectaría…¡Tom pues te equivocas!_

_-Yo no sabia que tú me amabas-_

-¡_Tom! No des respuestas idiotas o acaso yo no sabia que tú me corresponderías, No y no por eso me acosté con cuanta puta se me puso enfrente-_

_-Entonces, pago por todo lo que hice en mi pasado, ¿Así es el amor para ti?, algo que cobra cuentas que ajusta que hace un balance. Entonces Bill cóbrame haber ahogado mi deseo y amor por ti en otros lados. Lo siento no puedo ser tan perfecto como tú-_digo dirigiéndome a la puerta

Y antes que pueda darme cuenta esta frente a mí sus lagrimas no han dejado de caer _-Tom solo comprende, yo te amo_ –dice poniendo su frente en mi pecho –_Bésame_ -pide segundos después

_-No podría ahora digo primero me amas luego estas confundido luego yo te he hecho daño luego no sabes si.._

Sus dedos sobre mis labios me obligan a callarme, se acerca suavemente a mi rostro y estamos frente a frente es como un espejo de lo mejor de mi alma, nunca podría encontrar nada así en ningún lugar, en un segundo lo comprendo somos perfectos el uno para el otro nunca podría estar lejos, por que con él esta mi alma. -_Veme Tom y dime que no me perteneces– _

_-Tú sabes que pertenezco a ti y tú a mí digo-_ cerrando mis ojos, maldiciéndome por el dolor que le he hecho pasar. _–Voy a compensarte cada lagrima lo prometo-_

_-Todo esta olvidado Tomy_ -dice leyendo mi mente una vez mas, mientras se dirige a mis labios y por primera vez esos labios que he deseado desde que tengo memoria se posan sobre los míos y se mueven tímidamente embriagándome a cada sensación, paso mi mano sobre su nuca y lo beso un poco mas fuerte chupo cada uno de sus labios con mas deseo del que he sentido nunca en mi vida, no creí que podría pasar los limites del placer con un beso pero con el todo es diferente. Su lengua juega con la mía pareciera que no habría tregua hasta que por fin nuestros labios se separan, mientras se abraza en mi y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello

_-Entonces que quieres hacer –_digo susurrándole al oído

_-Quiero estar contigo Tomy quiero que enfrentemos todo-_ dice aferrándose mas fuerte- _solo esta habitación me duele me da asco me molesta todo huele a ella tengo grabado su olor sus gemidos. Solo sácame de aquí._

**NARRADOR**

Unos golpes en la puerta despiertan a Georg. -_¿Qué mierdas es eso?-_

_-Deja abro yo_ –intervino Gustav encendiendo la lámpara -_No puede ser_ - dice molesto dejando, la puerta de la habitación abierta regresando a su cama.

_- ¿Que mierdas se supone que pasa?_ –rezongo Georg desde su cama, viendo al mismo tiempo entrar a Tom y Bill de la mano.

_-¿Que pasa pregunte?_ -dijo Georg ignorando el hecho por el cansancio

_-Necesitamos cambiar de habitación-_anuncio Tom

_-Habrase visto semejante estupidez_ -dijo Gustav volteándose

-_No, no es esupidez no quermos dormir en la nuestra_ -dijo Tom nuevamente

-_Díganme que es una puta broma son las 3 de la mañana_ -dijo Georg parándose molesto_- Bill por que tienes los ojos rojos estuviste llorando_ -dijo inmediatamente cambiando de tema

_-Que tienes Bill_ -dijo Gustav parándose. Bill se quedo detrás de Tom sin soltarse de la mano de su gemelo.

_-Que le hiciste_ -pregunto Gustav molesto.

_- ¿Siempre tengo que hacerle algo yo?_-

_-Si-_ respondieron los gs a coro

La risa de Bill no se hizo esperar. _-Vez las ventajas de pintarse las uñas Tomy, deberías de empezar a esmaltare -_ dijo riendo con lo que una carcajada se apodero de todos

-_Chicos es enserio debemos cambiar de habitación_ –dijo Tom

_-Tom estamos en pijamas, por una vez dejen de hacer lo que quieran con nosotros- _dijo Gustav molesto metiéndose en su cama

_-Bueno si no quieren ayudarnos compartamos habitación_ -anuncio Tom cerrando la puerta, apoderándose de la cama de Georg se tiro cómodamente y abrió las sabanas –_Ven acá Bill_ –ordeno, el pelinegro se metió de lo mas cómodo y se abrazo al cuerpo de su hermano.

Georg quedo desorientado y de un empujón tiro a Gustav al rincón. Veinte minutos después los Kaulitz estaban profundamente dormidos.

_-No quisieras secretamente matarlos–_ rio Gustav

_-Ni que lo digas velos ellos perfectamente amoldados ahí y nosotros ni podemos dormir-_

_-Es natural son hermanos todo el mudo duerme con sus hermanos yo me sentiría muy raro si te llegaras a acercar así_-dijo Gustav riendo, mientras tiraba a Georg de la cama -_Vamos pidámosles la llave, no nos quedara otra que cumplir otro caprichito Kaulitz… Tom.. Tom -_ dijo moviendo al de rastas

_-Shh… no lo despiertes ¿Qué quieres?_ -dijo Bill.

_-La llave-_ respondió Gustav.

_-Deja se la busco –_respondió el pelinegro subiéndose en su hermano revisándole los bolsillos de los pantalones -_Ay tom como mierdas vas a dormir con esta ropa que cosa mas incomoda –_murmuro como que si Tom pudiera oírle, mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y le quitaba los pantalones. -_Ahora deja acá esta la llave-_ dijo revisando las bolsas del jean que tiro al suelo.

Georg observaba la escena perplejo eso de tener hermanos si que era algo raro para el, pero ¿Que sabia el de eso? se dijo.

_-No olviden cerrar bien chicos buenas noches-_murmuro Bill acurrucándose nuevamente al cuerpo de su hermano y tapándose cómodamente.

_-Ese Bill es un despiste, seguro estaba sonámbulo_ -comento afuera Gustav

_-¿Por qué?_ -dijo Georg

_-Pues, que incómodo, se hubiera pasado a la otra cama, si nosotros ya nos íbamos._


End file.
